Scorose Music Drabbles
by distractthegoddess
Summary: Set your MP3 player to shuffle and you have until the song ends to finish your story. When the song ends, so does the drabble


If We Ever Meet Again – Timbaland feat. Katy Perry

Rose was so thankful that Albus knew how to get into the Polyjuice storage room in the Ministry of Magic. Untouchables only. With his help, the carefully plucked hair of a redheaded muggle girl and a bit of luck, she could get this infatuation with Scorpius out of her system without ruining their friendship. Hopefully she could play the perfect part, get the blonde into bed and out of her system without him ever knowing. Unfortunately, she had a sinking feeling that just once won't be enough to purge Scorpius out of her libido. Good thing she plucked so many hairs…

Original Prankster – Offspring

"Be quiet Rose!" Scorpius hissed. "Longbottom is right there!"

Rose peeked her head around the corner and started, noting her uncle's shoes not even a foot away from her nose. Wide-eyed, she turned back to Scorpius. He put his finger against her lips and she blushed. After a few moments, they heard his footsteps walk away as he mumbled to himself. Scorpius let out the breath he had been holding.

Rose pushed his hand away and said, "I really don't think getting Albus back for the enchanted quill incident is worth a month's detention."

"You said you were in. That means you're in, hell or high water. Let's move." Scorpius ninja rolled out from behind the professor's desk and Rose just rolled her eyes and stepped after him.

Bounce That Dick – Jenna Marbles feat. Supricky06

If one more sleazy wizard so much as looked at her posterior while she waited tables at the Leaky Cauldron one more time, she was going to explode. And of course noted womanizer Scorpius Malfoy would walk in right now. As she was glaring at him, she felt a sharp pinch on her rear.

"Oh, hell no!" she shouted, whirling on the startled wizard who still had his hand extended. "Stand up." When he failed to immediately respond, she shouted, "Now!" He stood and a blush began covering his cheeks. Rose circled him like a vulture. The Cauldron was silent. "Not too shabby." She poked his stomach, "Could lay off the chocolate frogs a bit though. It even might help bring your ass into shape."

I'm Not That Girl – Idina Menzel

Rose stood alone in Greenhouse Three staring out one of the many glass panes at the couple who had just taken shelter in the doorway of Greenhouse Two. It made sense. Two perfect blondes pressed together in greenhouse two. She closed her eyes when he bent down to kiss her cousin Dominique. In her mind, it was a redhead that Scorpius was tangling himself up with. But Rose knew that she would never fit in with his life. Dom had the looks and the sophistication to survive in the pureblooded arena. Not her.

Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

"This won't end well." She murmured against his lips. "We don't match at all."

"We couldn't be more perfect opposites." He murmured back. "That's why we are so perfect, Your vibrant unruly hair, my perfectly coifed blond, your violent temper, my icy exterior, your huge chaotic family, I'm an orphan. It's like the universe planned us specifically to balance each other out. It's meant to be, Rose. Now shut up and go with it." He silenced her objections by kissing her again.

Fat Bottom Girls – Queen

"I'm not your type?" she screamed, attracting the intrigued glances of the neighboring booths.

"That's what I said Dominique." Scorpius said, looking at the blond in front of him critically. She was too blonde, too loud and too skinny. Did this witch ever eat? He glanced over to the voluptuous waitress. That was a real woman. Her red hair tied up in a messy bun and a tight tan dress pulled over her wide hips. When she turned he started at the face from his childhood.

You Give Love a Bad Name – Bon Jovi

He just looked so fucking smug. Parading through the common room with that Gryffinwhore. She was a personality-less fuck doll. Obviously that was why Scorpius Malfoy was leading her up to the Head Boy's room. It was a different girl every other week, but at least the others had some semblance of a brain. It took more than a compliment about their "vibrant blue eyes" to get them to bed. But whatever, Rose didn't care. At all. Not even a little bit. Not one iota of attention was directed at what would be happening in the bedroom for the next hour. Oh, shut up brain!


End file.
